beyond_the_bayfandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Hamilton
Irene Hamilton (née Foster) is a fictional character from the British fantasy soap opera Beyond the Bay, introduced in the series' opening episode in 2013 played by Lynda Bellingham. Irene is the longest serving female character, and longest serving character, as she was the first main character to appear in the serial's first episode, in the first scene looking out across the bay. Casting After the basis of Beyond the Bay was formed, and a preliminary character list drawn up, attentions were diverted to casting an actor in each individual role, with Irene becoming the first to be cast. Many actresses were considered for the role of Irene, with the shortlist being Pam St Clement (EastEnders), Lynda Bellingham (Loose Women panelist) and Alison Steadman (Gavin & Stacey). They were all considered because of their strong Matriarchal appearance. Lynda Bellingham was ultimately cast as Irene Hamilton in September 2011, not only because of her Matriarchal appearance, but also because of her glamorous style, and sense of authority, which are all requirements for the making of a strong Landlady. Characterisation & Development Backstory 'Childhood' Born on the 10th April 1945, in the last year of the second World War to former RAF pilot turned Farmer, Eric Hamilton and Chambermaid, Eileen Foster (née Edwards), Irene was a joyful baby, as she grew in the tranquil dorset village of Maiden Newton, alongside older brother, Stuart, who she deeply adored. Irene's parents met at a local dance for servicemen, as Eileen's father was also a RAF pilot, and they were instantly smitten. They quickly settled down together, and married just weeks before Stuart was born in 1941, with Irene following four years later in 1945. Because he was left injured after being impaled by shrapnel, Eric was forced to leave the RAF, and take up a position as a Farmer on local land, owned by Lord and Lady Fullington. Whilst he did love the job, his heart truly wasn't in it, as it always remained with the RAF. In 1947, when Irene was little over two and Stuart was six, Eileen gave birth to baby daughter, Janet, who unbeknowst to them at the time, was born with Downs Syndrome. Janet was the final addition to this family unit, as Eileen and Eric had no further children. At the beginning, Irene loved playing the doting sister, often dressing up Janet in a frilly pink dolls dress and matching bonnet, however a jealous streak soon evolved, as Irene couldn't understand why her parents were always fawning over Janet, not realising her sisters condition. Irene often tried to grab the attention of her parents, but her efforts usually proved futile, and she turned to older brother, Stuart for comfort. The many hours the pair spent playing together helped to form an unbreakable bond between the sibilings. One of Irene's happiest memories as a child was when she and Stuart played truant from School, instead jumping onto a bus, paying the fare with their combined pocket money, and heading for a nearby coastal town called Weymouth, where the Fosters frequently holidayed. The sibilings spent the whole day laughing, and playing on the sandy beach, before heading home, where they were met by the sight of their furious parents. Both Stuart and Irene faced a strict telling off, but Irene didn't recieve a caning, as Stuart told his father that he pressured Irene into coming along with him. In the weeks that suceeded, Irene and Stuart were not allowed out of the sights of Eileen and Eric, and performed rigirous chores. In the summer of 1953, the Fosters travelled to Weymouth, for their annual beach holiday, a treat for all the family. However, it would be this holiday which would see the unbreakable bond between Irene and Stuart cruely torn apart. As spirits were high, in a rare moment Eileen allowed Stuart and Irene to swim in the sea alone, providing they didn't go far out. Both agreed, and ran as quickly as they could into the water. Early into the swim, Stuart decided to delve out into the open waters, bragging about his skills as a swimmer. Irene refused to follow her brother, crying as he disappered out into the distance of the waves. This would be the last time Irene would ever see her brother, as during the swim, Stuart has lot his way, and unable to reach shore, he quickly succumbed to a watery grave as he grew exhasuted. The whole family was left devastated, and Stuart's death was an event that changed the Fosters forever, as for not only had they lost Eric, but they were slowly losing Eric too, as he turned to drink. The reasons for the alcoholsim of Irene's father were clear, as not only was he facing extreme emotion after Stuart's death, but also he was hiding the fact that he had been made unemployed from the Farm, combined with the pressure of looking after Janet. Usually a mild-mannered man, the drink turned Eric violent, and soon he begun to beat Eileen, but she didn't care, as she was protecting harm from her daughters. However, in April 1958, a drunken and bloodied Eric staggered home after a brawl in the pub, full of rage. Eileen did her best to calm him, but Eric snapped, but this time he didn't beat Eileen, but their youngest, Janet. The beating was at such a savage nature, Janet was left partially brain-damaged, as well as suffering from her pre-exisitng condition, Downs Syndrome. From that night on, Eileen knew her marriage to Eric was over, and resolved to leave him alongside Irene and Janet, when Janet had recupperated from her injuries. It was a daunting time for both Eileen and Irene, as Eric continued to drink, but on Christmas Day 1958, when Irene was 13, Eileen woke her up in the night and handed her a suitcase, instructing her to run outside. Irene did as her Mother said, and whilst Eric was at the pub, his Family made their escape to coastal town Islington Crescent, where they moved in with Eileen's older spinster sister Maragret, who had previously resided alone. She never saw her father again. Irene loved living in Islington Crescent, it was similar to a place she'd fantasise about as a young child, looking out across the water, standing ontop of the sandstone cliffs. 'Teenage Years & Meeting Terry' In 1961, when Irene was sixteen, she left school and became a scullery maid at Charleston House, to help provide for her family. Whilst working there, she caught the eye of farmhand, Terry Hamilton, who for many months, was coy about his feelings for Irene, and instead struck a firm and playful friendship. However, a few days before Chrsitmas Eve in 1961, Irene and Terry found themselves standing under decorative mistletoe. The pair locked lips awkwardly, and their relationship was born. The teenage sweethearts wanted to declare their love for each other from the roof tops, but they couldn't, because if the Lady of Charleston Manor ever found, they'd be banished, and Irene's family desperately needed the money, as by early 1962, her aunt Maragret had fallen unwell, and it was clear that she didn't have much time. Since living in Islington Crescent, Irene had grown close to her aunt, often confiding in her, when Mother was too preoccupied, so it came as no surprise, when on the 19th February 1962, Irene was left devastaed by the death of her 56 year old aunt. Unable to cope, Irene turned to Terry for support, both outside and during their work hours. They'd talk for hours, with Irene letting her emotions go, under the safety of Terry, who she deeply loved. During a quiet hour, both Irene and Terry sloped off to the barns, spending the time just talking. During their talk, Evelyn Charleston, the daughter of Lady Charleston, discovered them, and told her mother immediately. Both Irene and Terry were fired on the spot, as Lady Charleston did not appreciate their slack attitude towards the job, as instead they'd slope off together. Upon hearing this, Eileen banned Irene from having any contact with Terry, deeming him to be a bad influence. Irene resented her mother for some time because of this, but when Irene reached the age of eighteen, Eileen gave her two options, find Terry or forever be unhappy. Irene was overwhelmed, and instantly set about finding Terry, but it was a tough slog. 'Life with Terry' In July 1964, three months on from her eighteenth birthday, Irene found Terry working at a bait shop in the nearby village of Eaton Rock. They shared an emotional reunion, and reignited their romance. In the years following, Irene and Terry moved in together in Islington Crescent, got married, and Irene gave birth to their daughter Nicola in August 1971. In the same year, Irene's mother Eileen, at the age of 51, found love with Aussie Stefan Kennedy, and soon emigrated with him to Sydney, alongside Janet. Now that her old family had gone, Irene focused on her new family, and in 1975, became pregnant with her and Terry's second child, and the couple were overjoyed. During her pregnancy, after many jobs, including working at the local Café and as a nanny, Irene found a profession she truly loved, working behind the bar at The Lighthouse Inn. Irene quickly became a firm favourite amongst the usuals, but cemented her no-nonsense attitude. During a late night shift at the pub, a rowdy punter got too familiar for Irene's liking, and she profusely knocked back his advances, however he turned violent at Irene's rejection, and pushed her against the bar with such force that it sent Irene into premature labour. After a traumaitic birth with Terry at her side, the couple faced heartbreak as their son was stillborn, who they later named Tony. Irene took the death of her baby hard, and spiralled into post natal depression, craving for a child to replace the one she'd lost. Terry could see what the effect of craving another child was doing to Irene... Storylines Category:Original Characters Category:The Hamilton Family Category:Landladies/Landlords of The Lighthouse Inn Category:Present Characters